


Night Night, Sleep Tight

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: heaven for the climate, but hell for the company [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davy, holding on by her fingernails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Night, Sleep Tight

            Somebody’s lying. The knowledge spirals through Davy, sick and heavy, as she waits for Finn to wake up.

 

            The ward is quiet, the lights low. Davy cannot sit still, so she lingers in the shadows, watching. Davy doesn’t believe an animal attack did this, and when she asked Lorraine for the truth, Lorraine changed the subject. That’s the closest Lorraine will get to admitting that Davy’s right.

 

            Davy pauses by Finn’s bedside and touches his cheek with fingers that aren’t gentle, hands that shake, and lives for the tiny changes on his sleep-soft face that say he knows she’s here.


End file.
